Había una vez ¡Prolongado y Peligroso!
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: ¿que pasaría si la que narraba su historia apareciera? y que el conjuro que hicieron era para traerla, no para cerrar la conexion? Continuación de "Había una vez" de riquitv con permiso claro XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

**Esta es la continuación de la historia de riquitv, "Había Una Vez". Tengo el permiso de la autora para hacer esto, y además es que esa historia me gusto tanto que le quise continuar. Dirán ¿para que? Es divertido, además , este será el primer fic de supernatural que escribiré. Así que mas vale comenzar, riquitv, muchas gracias por el permiso dado para que escribiera esta loca historia XD**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece, ni "había una vez" que le pertenece a Riquitv, pero pedí permiso (al menos a alguien) para continuar esta loca historia. XD**

**Había una vez…!Prolongado y Peligroso!**

**Capítulo I: "Reprise de la Historia"**

**(Les aconsejo que lean "Habia una vez" de riquitv, para que sepan de que va esta historia, aquí pondré un resumen, pero siempre es agradable leer la historia del principio. Gracias de nuevo riquitv XD)**

_**En anteriores capítulos…..**_

"_**¿Qué pasaría si Sam y Dean pudieran escuchar mi voz mientras narro esta historia? Lo primero que harán es tratar de descubrir qué fenómeno sobrenatural está causando que una extraña a quien no ven cuente lo que les está pasando, y por supuesto, una vez que conozcan la respuesta tratarán de librarse de mí."**_

Dean despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se frotó los ojos y pensó: _Definitivamente no vuelvo a tomar tequila._ _Ahora hasta estoy escuchando voces…De acuerdo, esto ya no es gracioso… _Miró la cama del costado donde Sam dormía plácidamente. Miró hacia la puerta. _¿Será que alguien nos está observando?_ Dean tomó el cuchillo que siempre estaba bajo su almohada y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta. La abrió sorpresivamente y miró a ambos lados. No había nadie. _Esto empieza a cansarme._

"¿Quién eres?", preguntó gritando hacia fuera.

"Dean ¿qué pasa?"

Sam se había despertado ante el ruido que había hecho su hermano al golpear la puerta.

"Dean, ¿quién está diciendo eso?"

"Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar"

"Es una mujer"

"Sí, ya me di cuenta, pero no había nadie afuera"

Dean volvió a entrar, luego a salir, luego a entrar, luego a salir…

"¡Está bien ya basta!", dijo finalmente entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta con furia.

Sam se acercó sigilosamente al baño y entró mirando hacia todos lados. Los hermanos se miraron y sin decir una palabra empezaron a buscar bajo las camas, bajo la mesa, incluso dentro de su maletín.

"¿Buscaste dentro del maletín?", preguntó Sam riendo.

"Hey, quizá sea un grabadora o algo así" A Dean le molestaba que su hermano siempre pensara que era el tonto del grupo.

"¿En serio?", preguntó Sam preocupado.

"¡Yo nunca he pensado en eso!", dijo Dean defendiéndose. "Y si empiezas a hacerle caso a esa voz, entonces sí vamos a tener problemas"

Sam no creyó que su hermano estuviera siendo honesto con él, después de todo, se trataba de Dean, el hombre que no mostraba jamás sus sentimientos.

**Si escuchar sus pensamientos, era malo, hay que esperar lo peor…**

"No lo sé, lo dije sólo para insultarla. Aunque no hay que descartar esa posibilidad. Ahora vamos a la cafetería a comer y si vemos que la gente empieza a enloquecer es porque sí pueden escucharla."

Los hermanos se dirigieron a la cafetería que se encontraba cruzando la calle. Entraron, se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la puerta y esperaron que tomaran su orden."

"¿Qué puedo servirles?", dijo una camarera de edad avanzada.

Sam y Dean se miraron esperando una reacción de la camarera, pero esta sólo repitió la pregunta.

"¿Qué puedo servirles?"

"Café, para ambos, negro", dijo Sam finalmente.

La camarera se alejó y los hermanos miraron a su alrededor a ver si alguien reaccionaba ante la voz.

"Parece que nadie la escucha, sólo nosotros", dijo Sam susurrando.

"Bueno, quizá sea lo mejor, no quisiera que el resto de personas supieran lo que estamos pensando a cada momento."

"¿Entonces admites que ella sí dice lo que estamos pensando en realidad?"

"Yo no dije eso, sólo que… quizás…. Olvídalo", dijo Dean dándose por vencido.

Dean miró hacia arriba y levantó el dedo medio de la mano derecha. Era su forma de insultar a la narradora fuera quien fuera.

"Dean, creo que a ella no le importan tus insultos. Sigue narrando la historia como si nada hubiera pasado."

"Quizá sea hora de llamar a Bobby y preguntarle si alguna vez se topó con algo como esto."

Los hermanos no esperaron que su café llegara, se levantaron de la mesa y regresaron al motel dispuestos a remover cielo y tierra si era necesario para descubrir qué era lo que estaba pasando y cómo detenerlo.

**Su gran amigo, Bobby si que les ayudo…**

Cuando los muchachos llegaron al taller de Bobby lo encontraron en la puerta despidiéndose de un muchacho de unos 20 años a quien no habían visto nunca antes.

"Ten más cuidado la próxima vez", dijo Bobby.

El muchacho vio a Sam y Dean aproximándose así que se apresuró en darle las gracias a Bobby, despedirse y subirse a su moto, marchándose antes que Sam y Dean pudieran verlo mejor.

"¿Quién era ese tipo, Bobby?", preguntó Sam preocupado.

"Bueno, no sólo ustedes vienen a pedir mi ayuda y meterme en problemas. Ese es el sobrino de un viejo amigo, también es cazador."

"Es bastante joven", dijo Sam pensativo. Sin duda le recordaba a sí mismo. Un muchacho con todo un futuro brillante por delante y sin embargo atrapado en ese mundo sobrenatural.

"¿Atrapado? ¿Cómo sabes que a él no le gusta cazar? No veo que haya nadie presionándolo.", dijo Dean.

Bobby los miró extrañado, definitivamente algo estaba pasando con los hermanos.

"Quedamos en que no íbamos a creerle, ¿cierto?", dijo Sam.

"¿Creerle a quién?, ¿qué pasa con ustedes muchachos?", dijo Bobby mientras los invitaba a entrar. "Conociéndolos, no creo que hayan venido a decir 'Buenos días' así que díganme, en qué problema se han metido ahora"

Los hermanos se miraron sin saber cómo explicarlo, finalmente Dean habló.

"Escuchamos una voz, una mujer, una narradora", dijo Dean acentuando la palabra _narradora_. "Sí, sí, la acentúo porque en realidad iba a decir una _bruja_, una _perra_, una…"

"Hey, hey, Dean, ya basta, no logras nada insultándola".

"¿Se puede saber a quién están insultando?", dijo Bobby mirándolos como si hubieran perdido la cordura.

"¡Bueno, tú también perderías la cordura si tuvieras todo el tiempo la voz de esta mujer en tu cabeza!", gritó Dean.

"Escucha Bobby, esta mañana despertamos y escuchábamos a esta mujer. Es como si ella estuviera contando una historia sobre nosotros. Todo lo que hacemos, ella lo dice en el mismo instante en que lo hacemos. Incluso sabe lo que pensamos.", explicó Sam.

"¿Me estás diciendo que ella los controla?", preguntó Bobby preocupado.

Los hermanos se quedaron pensando por un momento. ¿Ella los controlaba o simplemente narraba lo que hacían?

"No nos controla. Por lo menos, no he sentido que haya hecho nada que no quisiera hacer."

"Y cuando hablamos, ella no dice nada. Es como si se tratara de un libro y ella sólo leyera la parte del narrador, por eso la llamamos 'la narradora', aunque yo había pensado en un nombre más llamativo pero Sam no quiso que lo usara."

"¿Y los persigue todo el tiempo?", preguntó Bobby mientras buscaba entre sus libros.

"No, no todo el tiempo. Por ejemplo, cuando subimos al auto para venir hacia aquí, ella dijo que habíamos subido al auto y luego dejó de hablar en todo el camino. Recién cuando llegamos volvió a empezar.", explicó Sam.

"Es interesante", dijo Bobby, "lamentablemente, nunca había oído de nada parecido y no sé si pueda ayudarlos."

**Y luego de tanto sufrir, la solución llegó, pero con muchos problemas…**

"¿Problemas, pequeño Sam?"

Sam volteó al escuchar la familiar voz femenina que parecía haber entrado a la habitación sin que lo notara.

"Ruby, ¿qué haces aquí?", preguntó Sam muy serio. Aún recordaba la última vez que la había visto, en otra habitación de hotel después de la masacre provocaba por Lilith.

"Sólo vine a ver cómo estaban, y por supuesto, a asegurarme que Lilith aún no los hubiera encontrado"

"No, gracias a lo que nos diste parece no haber podido rastrearnos aún."

"Sin embargo, parece que tienen otros problemas, ¿verdad?"

Sam miró fijamente a Ruby. ¿Estaría ella detrás de lo que estaba pasando? Por otro lado, ella los había ayudado ya varias veces así que, quizá esta vez también podría ayudarlos.

"¿Puedes ayudarnos?", preguntó Sam finalmente con cierta desconfianza.

"Parece que es para lo que vivo últimamente… ayudarlos", dijo Ruby acentuando la última palabra.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre esa voz?"

"Quizá es una vieja amiga mía, quizá no, lamentablemente yo no puedo escucharla así que no sabría decirte"

"Entonces, ¿es un demonio quien está causando esto?" Por supuesto que Sam y Dean se habían planteado esa posibilidad pero, lo que pasaba era más bien parecido a un trickster que busca divertirse que a un demonio que busca destruir.

"Sam, creo que ya es hora de que ustedes traten de arreglar sus problemas solos" Ruby cruzó los brazos y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, como si estudiara su reacción. Fue entonces cuando Dean entró llevando un par de cafés y donas.

"¿Sabes qué Ruby?, nosotros hemos podido vivir perfectamente sin ti todos estos años. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podemos manejar esto solos?", dijo Dean sin sorprenderse de encontrar a Ruby en la habitación. Sam lo miró extrañado pero no dijo nada. Ya le preguntaría después.

"Quizás el hecho de que están vivos ahora gracias a mí. No habrían durado tanto enfrentándose a todos los demonios que salieron de la puerta si no hubiera sido por mi ayuda."

"Sí, pues nunca te la pedimos y no te la estamos pidiendo ahora así que puedes irte", dijo Dean. Sam lo miró preocupado. A él tampoco le gustaba la idea de pedirle ayuda a Ruby pero Dean mismo había manifestado estar harto de esa voz, así que, si Ruby podía hacer algo, ¿por qué no aprovechar su ayuda?

"Sam, no puedo creer que en serio estés considerándolo. Y además, ¿cómo te enteraste de todo esto pe…" Dean no terminó el insulto. Aún recordaba que Ruby le había salvado la vida y le había exigido que dejara de llamarla 'perra'.

"Bueno, tengo mis medios. Ahora, ya que no me necesitan creo que puedo irme." Y diciendo eso Ruby se dirigió a la puerta. Sam miró a Dean con ojos suplicantes. _Ahí va nuestra única esperanza._ Dean podía saber exactamente lo que Sam pensaba, la narradora lo había dicho, además, él ya no soportaba a la narradora y si Ruby podía deshacerse de ella entonces quizá, sólo quizá podría dejar de lado su orgullo… o quizá no. Finalmente fue Sam quien detuvo a Ruby justo antes de que saliera.

"Ruby…" No dijo nada más pero esa palabra lo decía todo. Ruby volteó y suspiró dudando sobre su siguiente paso.

"En verdad creo que deben resolver esto solos. Así que sólo les daré una pista. Si yo fuera ustedes, revisaría cuidadosamente mis últimas acciones antes de que esa 'voz' entrara en la escena, y … si yo fuera ustedes, iría a White Gates en Kansas a visitar la biblioteca local. Quizá podría encontrar algo interesante."

Ruby no esperó ninguna respuesta y salió de la habitación esfumándose como era su costumbre.

"¿White Gates?, ¿en Kansas? ¿Eso es lo único que puede darnos?"

"Bueno, no ayudó mucho tu actitud, Dean."

"Como sea, será mejor que partamos cuanto antes. Nos va a tomar todo un día llegar hasta allá y no quiero seguir escuchando esa voz."

Los chicos alistaron sus cosas lo más rápido posible y partieron rápidamente hacia el pueblo que, según Ruby, podría darles algunas respuestas.

**En la biblioteca…**

Sam siguió buscando en el libro mientras Dean revisaba los títulos de otros libros. Pasó otra hora y Sam no había encontrado nada, pero Dean sí.

"¿Qué encontraste?"

"Esa narradora sólo sabe arruinar sorpresas", dijo Dean mientras le pasaba a Sam un libro muy pequeño, "creo que encontré al hijito del libro que estás leyendo. Tiene los mismos símbolos, y parece ser que fue escrito algún tiempo después."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque este libro menciona que si el usuario de uno de los anillos está CANSADO, HARTO, ENFERMO de tanto escuchar al otro usuario, puede realizar un hechizo para romper la conexión de una vez y para siempre."

"Parece que las amigas pelearon."

"La bruja se cansó de que su querida amiga la estuviera llamando a las tres de la madrugada e ideó una forma de deshacerse de ella."

"Bueno, creo que tenemos todos los ingredientes necesarios, quizá nos falte un par."

"Y tiene que realizarse a la medianoche así que,", Dean sonrió como un niño en una tienda de dulces, "esta noche nos libramos de ella."

**Y su solución… demasiada cursi o solo mala suerte?**

"¿Terminaste?"

"Ya casi", dijo Sam mientras terminaba de mezclar los 'ingredientes'.

"¿Me parece o he oído sarcasmo en su voz?"

"Quizá presiente que nos vamos a deshacer de ella"

"¿Tú crees que esto sea peligroso… para ella?" Dean no podía dejar de pensar que esa narradora, por más fastidiosa que fuera, quizá era inocente y temía que sus acciones la lastimaran. No quería volver a sentirse culpable por la muerte de inocentes, no otra vez.

"De acuerdo, no me importa lo que le pase, terminemos esto de una vez," dijo Dean haciendo una mueca de disgusto y mirando hacia arriba.

"Bueno, de acuerdo al libro, aquí tenemos las hierbas molidas, la tierra, las flores, la sangre…"

"Sí, sí, todos los ingredientes, ahora qué hacemos, faltan 20 minutos para la medianoche"

"Entonces debemos empezar. Primero debemos quemar el 'palo santo'"

**Pero en su intento….**

Sam no pudo continuar, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se lo impedía.

"¿Nudo en la garganta?", dijo Dean riendo, pero entonces… él también tuvo que callar. Luchó para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos pero ya no podía esconderlo más y lloró, lloró como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

"Dean, ¿qué está pasando?"

"No lo sé, pero no puedo controlarme"

"Yo tampoco", dijo Sam llorando, y a pesar que sabía que a su hermano no le agradaría lo abrazó, y Dean le devolvió el abrazo.

"Sam, creo que ya entendí lo del usuario dominante."

"Por lo visto ahora ella puede controlar lo que hacemos, pero no controla lo que pensamos ni lo que decimos."

"Pero esto es solo temporal, ¿verdad?"

"El hechizo no está terminado. Exactamente a la medianoche debemos echar al fuego esa bolsita con las semillas de manzana y las lágrimas de la viuda, sólo entonces se romperá la conexión"

"Perfecto", dijo Dean molesto. Pero, ¿contra quién estaba molesto?, ¿contra su hermano?, no, estaba molesto consigo mismo. Esta era sólo una de las tantas veces en que le había fallado a su hermano, a su padre, a sí mismo…

"Te juro que yo no he estado pensando eso", dijo Dean mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su hermano.

"Creo que ella está escribiendo un libro o algo así. Quizá se puso el anillo y cuando yo lo quemé de alguna forma establecí la conexión, posiblemente todo lo que hemos estado viviendo y nuestras conversaciones han estado resonando en su mente y ella debe haberlo tomado como inspiración para su historia. Sin embargo, sólo ahora es que ella escribe por cuenta propia, y lo que escribe, nosotros lo hacemos."

"Pues déjame decirte algo. Como escritora, ¡APESTAS!"

"Dean, ella cree que eres un personaje de ficción"

"¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta de que sus personajes están tratando de deshacerse de ella?, además, ¿por qué ha hecho que nos abracemos?, ¿por qué nos hace llorar?"

"Creo que es muy cursi, quizá le gustan esa clase de historias"

"¡Pues no pienso convertirme en su diversión personal, voy a alcanzar esa bolsa y tirarla al fuego!"

Dean se esforzó por mover su brazo derecho para alcanzar la pequeña bolsa que descansaba junto al tazón donde se quemaban los ingredientes pero su esfuerzo fue en vano.

"Dean… hay algo que debo decirte."

"¿Más malas noticias?"

"Dean, lamento no haberlo dicho más a menudo pero en verdad aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí. Sé que tuviste que madurar muy rápido, sé que tuviste que cuidar de papá y de mí toda tu vida, sé que renunciaste a todo por nosotros y que cuando me fui a la universidad rompí tu corazón pero… nunca te olvidé, ni a papá ni a ti, y ahora, después de todo lo que ha pasado no puedo estar más agradecido por tenerte a mi lado."

Sam había dicho lo que su corazón sentía, sabía que Dean lo golpearía si pudiera pero era algo que necesitaba decir.

"Sam, ¿ese fuiste tú?"

"No, siento que… siento que… no puedo… controlar… lo que digo"

Le había costado mucho esfuerzo a Sam decir esas pocas palabras. Sentía que perdía el control sobre su propio cuerpo. Ahora, sólo su mente le pertenecía.

"De acuerdo, esto se está poniendo cada vez peor. Faltan sólo diez minutos para la medianoche, si no echamos la bolsa al fuego a tiempo entonces… No quiero ni pensarlo pero me temo que quedaremos al control de esa loca de las telenovelas. Quién sabe qué nos haga hacer… puede que hasta… no quiero ni pensarlo, momentos cursis por el resto de nuestras vidas."

Sam respiró con dificultad, parecía que había vuelto a ganar control sobre sus palabras.

"Sam, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, sí, hombre, fue raro, las palabras salían de mi boca sin que pudiera controlarlas, era como si… como si estuviera poseído."

"Esto es mi culpa, siempre es mi culpa. Se supone que debo protegerte… tal parece que no he estado haciendo un buen trabajo últimamente. Desde que… desde que moriste he sentido terror por no poder protegerte. Y ahora, ahora que me queda poco tiempo tengo miedo por ti... cuando estés solo… yo no voy a poder cuidar de ti…" Dean hundió su cara en el pecho de su hermano.

"¿Ese no eres tú verdad?", dijo Sam preocupado.

Y entonces, todas las barreras se rompieron y ambos hermanos se dijeron lo que no se habían dicho en mucho tiempo.

"Te quiero hermanito"

"Yo también te quiero Dean"

Se miraron a los ojos y los segundos se convirtieron en toda una vida de amor fraternal resumida en esa mirada.

"Sam, no creo que pueda vivir así. Me niego a convertirme en el títere de esta mujer, ¡es capaz de hacernos llorar todos días y decirnos cuánto nos amamos!"

"Bueno, por lo menos fue sólo un abrazo, unas cuantas lágrimas y unas frases cursis… pudo ser peor"

"Sólo dos minutos, dos minutos para la medianoche. Tenemos que tomar el control aunque sea sólo por un segundo."

"Dean, lo que dijiste… cómo supo ella sobre mi muerte, el pacto y… bueno, todo eso de que tu responsabilidad es protegerme… ya sabes"

"Sam, ella podía leer nuestras mentes. Quizá toda nuestra vida. El resto fue su imaginación y lo que ella quisiera que pasara."

"¿Eso quiere decir que todo lo que dijiste no era verdad?"

"Sam, por favor, ¿eres tú o te está controlando otra vez?"

"Sólo digo que… aunque ella me obligó a decirlo pues… lo que dijo sí era cierto, casi todo por lo menos."

"Sam, se nos acaba el tiempo. Sólo queda un minuto"

"De acuerdo, creo que por un momento pude mover un dedo, quizá pueda tomar la bolsa y lanzarla al fuego."

Sam concentró toda su energía en mover su brazo. Los segundos pasaban y su futuro dependía de un solo movimiento de su mano.

"Sam… lo que dije… también fue cierto, no todo pero… la idea general fue cierta."

Sam sonrió, después de todo algo bueno había salido de toda esa historia. Y aunque los hermanos habían sido forzados a decir lo que sentían el uno por el otro las palabras habían salido desde el fondo de su corazón.

"¿Sam?"

"Ya casi Dean, ya casi."

Aún estaban abrazados junto a la mesa que tenía el tazón de metal y la bolsita con el final del hechizo, entonces, tras un largo esfuerzo y cuando el reloj estaba por dar las doce de la noche, Sam pudo mover su brazo, tomó la pequeña bolsa y la lanzó al fuego.

**Y aquí en adelante… su mini aventura comienza…. ¿se habrán deshecho realmente de la narradora?**

**-XD**

**Continuación de la Narración (ya que ya se termino el resumen XD)**

**Ahora, los hermanos salían de ese lugar, podríamos decir que contentos, ya que ya no tener que oírla, ya era algo bueno XD**

**El recorrido en su Impala fue silencioso, creo que ninguno de los dos quería recordar lo que había pasado ahí.**

**A la mañana siguiente…. **

**Podría haber sido una mañana tranquila… pero como sabemos, eso no es muy posible con ellos…**

**Siguiendo, Dean fue el primero en despertar, pero no se levantó de la cama, se quedo quieto viendo que en ese lado de su cama, había una joven de unos 16 años, de cabello negro largo, delgada, piel clara, con piyama de ositos, abrazando un cuaderno y un lapicero. Ella sintió que la observaban, y en cuestión de segundos, los dos se levantaron de repente.**

**-¡**pervertido! ¡¿Por qué estás…? –dijo la joven dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba en su "casa"

-¡oye! ¡yo no soy el pervertido! –se excusó Dean

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo San levantándose de un solo ante el grito de la joven -¡Dean no puede ser! ¡trajiste a…

-¡yo no hice nada! –dijo Dean

-ohh por Dios! –dijo la joven emocionada –pero si son ¡Dean y Sam Winchester!

-¿nos conoces? –dijeron los dos

-¡Si! –dijo ella… luego se dio cuenta –emm fue un gusto verles… ya me voy –dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta

-como que me recuerdas a alguien –dijo Sam

**Ella abrió la puerta al tiempo que Dean gritaba:**

**-**¡la narradora! –

**Ella salió corriendo mientras Dean y Sam salían tras ella. Vieron que se estaba dirigiendo al bosque que tenía cerca ese lugar, casi la alcanzaban…**

**-XD**

**Hola a todos!**

**Jaja que les pareció? Pobre cuando la alcancen, o será al reves? Espero que les haya gustado y gracias de nuevo a la autora por haberme prestado el cap, espero que el resumen les invite a que lean la historia de riquitv, y gracias de nuevo a la autora por permitirme hacer una conti de su historia. Espero que te haya agradado y me des tu opinión XD**

**Dejen rr para que la musa me visite rápido y les suba la conti XD**

**Hasta el próximo cap, entonces XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disculpen el atraso, pero Sali de viaje de improvisto y mi inspiración se me fue, aunque si tenia las ideas, gracias a Yohko y a riquitv por sus comentarios, al final se los contestaré XD**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece, ni "había una vez" que le pertenece a Riquitv, pero pedí permiso (al menos a alguien) para continuar esta loca historia. XD**

**Había una vez…!Prolongado y Peligroso!**

**Capítulo II: "¿Alcanzarla o Salvarse?" **

_**Recapitulando…**_

-como que me recuerdas a alguien –dijo Sam

**Ella abrió la puerta al tiempo que Dean gritaba:**

**-**¡la narradora! –

**Ella salió corriendo mientras Dean y Sam salían tras ella. Vieron que se estaba dirigiendo al bosque que tenía cerca ese lugar, casi la alcanzaban…**

_**Volviendo a la acción…**_

**Casi la alcanzaban…**

**La chica corría con sus pies descalzos sobre la nieve… sip, afuera estaba nevando, Dean y Sam apenas con pantalonetas de dormir y con sus pantunflas, corrían detrás de la chica, hasta que le dieron alcance. Sam la sujetó por los hombros y Dean de los brazos, botando el cuaderno de la chica.**

**-**¡ahora si dinos que rayos hacías poniéndonos en momentos cursis! –exclamó Dean enojado

-¡yo que iba a saber que eso pasaba! –se excusó ella -¡suéltame!

**En eso, oyeron un aullido tenebroso, y el viento corría muy fuerte, haciendo que los tres se les erizaran la piel. La chica aprovechó el momento y se soltó de ellos dos, recogió el cuaderno y salió corriendo hacia delante. Los hermanos siguieron corriendo, en eso algo se tiró encima de la chica, tirándola al suelo. Dean y Sam quisieron sacar sus armas, pero estaban con piyamas, asi que estaban en la cabaña. Dean se adelantó y tomó a la chica del suelo y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Sam, quienes salieron corriendo a la cabaña, donde entraron, Dean sentó a la chica, la amarró y dejó su cuaderno y su lapicero en la mesa, ellos se pusieron sus pantalones, tomaron sus armas y vieron a la chica con ojos extraños. Sip, la chica estaba emocionada, a pesar de estar amarrada. **

**-**¿no debería de estar…enojada o algo? –dijo Sam a Dean

-trataremos este asunto luego –dijo Dean con su arma en mano

**De la nada rompieron la puerta desde afuera, se presentó un fantasma con garras afiladas…. Parecía Freedy Cruger… **

**Sam y Dean comenzaron a disparar mientras el espectro avanzaba hacia ellos con lentitud, de la nada la chica se empezó a reír, todo extraño. Los tres se le quedaron viendo, ella se calmó y de la nada el fantasma desapareció.**

**-**¿Qué pasó? –dijo Dean desconcertado

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Sam

-yo no hice nada –se excusó ella –es que esto es tan raro… ¡estoy con los hermanitos Winchester! –dijo ella riendo

-creo que se volvió loca –dijo Dean

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Sam

-oye, ¿para que le preguntas? Si es la bruja que nos molestó durante días –dijo Dean

-hay que llegar al fondo de esto –dijo Sam –y tal vez ella nos puede dar unas respuestas –

-bien, a ver bruja, ¿Cómo es que podíamos oírte? –dijo Dean molesto

-¡¿y yo que voy a saber? –exclamó ella –era una historia que escribí, contento –

-¿una historia sobre nosotros? –dijo Sam señalándose

-no, del perro de la vecina, si de ustedes –dijo ella sarcástica

-encima de controladora, bruja –dijo Dean

-Dean, déjale de decir así –dijo Sam

-¿Qué? –dijo Dean viéndolo

-¿me pueden desatar? –dijo ella somatando la silla

-¿Qué crees que sea? ¿Un hada, un demonio, una bruja? –dijo Dean ignorándola

-se ve bastante humana –dijo Sam viéndola detenidamente

-soy humana –dijo ella

-¿Qué crees que debamos de hacer con ella? –dijo Dean

-oigan, ¿Qué es eso? –les señaló ella con la mirada

**De la pared, empezó a escurrir sangre, rápidamente llegó al suelo, tomando la forma de un hombre corpulento, con mirada maléfica, de su bolsillo sacó un cuchillo, y se abalanzó sobre Dean, el a puros puñetazos se lo quitó de encima por unos segundos, Sam le disparó, haciéndolo desaparecer, Dean se toca el brazo y ve que tiene una cortada profunda. La chica ve todo emocionada, de la nada alguien corta la soga, y se levanta hacia su cuaderno. Empieza a escribir.**

**-**¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? –dijo Dean intentando que su hermano dejara su brazo en paz

-¡lo sabía! –dijo ella emocionada –todo pasó exactamente como lo imaginé –

-¿Qué? –dijo Sam arrebatándole el cuaderno mientras leía

-a ver –dijo Dean quitándole el cuaderno

-déjame terminar de leerlo –dijo Sam quitándoselo

-esta todo lo que ha pasado –dijo Sam hojeando rápidamente –aquí está lo de hace unos días –

-denme mi cuaderno –dijo ella jalándolo

-¿asi de que esta forma nos controlaste? –dijo Sam jalando el cuaderno

**Los dos jalaban fuerte el cuaderno, cuando de la nada una espada casi cortaba el brazo de Sam, el solto el cuaderno antes de que la espada lo tocara, la chica por la fuerza con la que estaba jalando termino en el suelo, al ver a la chica, esta desaparece mientras escribía en su cuaderno. Todo quedó en silencio.**

**-**genial, se nos escapó –dijo con desdén Dean

-XD-XD—XD—XD

Hola a todos!

Pido una disculpa por mi atraso desvergonzado, pero empece a ver un poco mas supernatural ya que no me gustaba como había quedado la personalidad del papasote de Dean XD, bueno espero que les guste y vean lo que les pasara a los pobres hermanitos Winchester, el próximo si será Hurt Dean, asi que no desesperéis, porque la sangre corre, mas con una loca suelta…. Todo puede pasa! Muajajaja

Gracias a Yohko y a riquitv por sus comentarios XD me hicieron muy feliz, espero sus coments en este cap, asi yo se que puedo mejorar XD

Gracias a todos los que me visitan, y espero ir entusiasmándolos con cada cap.

Hasta otra… XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, creo que les va a dar risa el título XD.**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece, ni "había una vez" que le pertenece a Riquitv, pero pedí permiso (al menos a alguien) para continuar esta loca historia. XD**

**Había una vez…!Prolongado y Peligroso!**

**Capítulo III: "La Salvaje y Sangrienta Narradora" **

_**Recapitulando…**_

-esta todo lo que ha pasado –dijo Sam hojeando rápidamente –aquí está lo de hace unos días –

-denme mi cuaderno –dijo ella jalándolo

-¿asi de que esta forma nos controlaste? –dijo Sam jalando el cuaderno

**Los dos jalaban fuerte el cuaderno, cuando de la nada una espada casi cortaba el brazo de Sam, el solto el cuaderno antes de que la espada lo tocara, la chica por la fuerza con la que estaba jalando termino en el suelo, al ver a la chica, esta desaparece mientras escribía en su cuaderno. Todo quedó en silencio.**

**-**genial, se nos escapó –dijo con desdén Dean

_**Ahora si al capítulo**_

**Salieron hacia la calle, armados, y muy listos. Empezaron a buscar por toda el área. No encontrando nada, regresaron a la habitación. Sam abrió su ordenador y empezó a buscar. Dean por el contrario, se limitó a verlo.**

**-**deberiamos de llamar a Bobby –mencionó Dean

-hazlo –dijo Sam mientras leía veloz en su laptop –yo seguiré buscando

**Dean se levantó para agarrar su celular, pero al intentar tomarlo este desapareció. **

**-**Sam… -dijo Dean

-¿Qué pasa Dean? –contestó Sam sin despegar su vista de la laptop

-creo que estamos en problemas –dijo Dean cargando su arma

**Sam se levantó intrigado al oír el arma de Dean al cargarse, cerró su laptop. De la nada se empezó a oír un ruido extraño. Las luces empezaron a titilinear, luego se quedaron a oscuras. Sam sacó un par de lámparas, su arma y metió su laptop en su mochila. Se quedaron viendo a la puerta y las ventanas.**

**-**¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –preguntó Sam atento

-desaparecio el maldito celular, y de la nada lo que has visto –dijo Dean

-¿no será que…? –dijo Sam cuestionándose

-que la bruja este controlando de nuevo la situación…. Creo que si –dijo Dean

**En eso, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una mujer de unos 23 años, esbelta, en unos jeans ajustados y mirada de angel. Cabello rubio que se movía al compás de la brisa de afuera…. Dean la vio todo picarón. (mmm raro en el no? (sarcasmo))**

**-¿**me van a disparar? –dijo ella tranquila

-emm… Dean –dijo Sam bajando el arma un momento

-eso pensé –dijo la mujer

**De la nada se convirtió en una mujer araña, tenia las patas largas, su torso aun seguía ahí, estaba pegada a la parte trasera de la araña, sus dientes de la nada crecieron y su mirada se volvió maquiavélica, tiñéndose de un rojo sangre, sus manos se convirtieron en garras. Sam y Dean empezaron a disparar, ella esquivó las balas y se abalanzó sobre los dos, con una pata lanzó a Sam a la pared, destrozándola, Sam quedó aturdido ante el golpe.**

**-¡**Sam! –exclamó Dean horrorizado

**La araña tomó a Dean y lo azotó contra el suelo, quedando debajo de ella, le intentaba perforar el cuerpo a Dean, pero el logro esquivarlo dando vueltas, con el arma en mano le disparó a la cabeza a la mujer araña, pero esta solo rió mientras la bala era expulsada, dejándole un agujero mientras un liquido oscuro viscoso empezaba a gotear del mismo. Dean siguió disparando, pero ella lo golpeó, haciéndole tirar el arma, rasguñándole el brazo, con cortes algo profundos. La sangre empezó a emanar de los cortes, Dean empezó a patear, a golpear con todas sus fuerzas a la araña. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? El era el primero en mandar a volar a cualquier cosa….. **

**-**¡maldita bruja! –Exclamó Dean mientras derribaba a patadas a la mujer araña -¡te voy a matar cuando te encuentre!

**De la nada Sam apareció con una silla, dándole a la mujer araña, pero como si le hubiera dado con una almohada, lo volvió a lanzar a la pared.**

**-**¡maldición! ¡Sam! ¡Estúpida araña! –Exclamó Dean -¡Sam!

-¡estoy bien! –exclamó Sam levantándose

**Dean logro derribarla de un solo, esta cayo al suelo, pero se levantó del suelo veloz, empezó a arremeter contra Dean, el se defendía como podía, era mas fuerte y mas veloz que el, la mujer araña le asestó patadas, dejándolo sin aire.**

**-**es lo mejor que puedes hacer jeje –dijo la mujer araña

**Dean se levantó a trompicones, y recibió un puñetazo de la mujer, el se las devolvió con fuerza, agarró un pedazo de la silla y se lo metió en el pecho.**

**-**esto es poco de lo que te mereces –dijo Dean

**Esta cayó al suelo, de nuevo desapareció. Dean tosió mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de los labios, respiró profundo para relajarse, todo esto en dos segundos, para ir a ver a su hermano, quien estaba sentado, parecía aturdido… de nuevo. Al ver a Dean acercarse se levantó de inmediato, en eso vio el corte que tenia en el brazo.**

**-**¿estas bien? –preguntó Dean

**-**déjame ver –dijo Sam al ver que Dean oponía resistencia

-¡olvidate de eso y vamos por esa bruja! –exclamó Dean enojado

-¿hablan de mi? –rió la chica apareciendo

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? –dijo Sam enojado

-¡que sufran! Muajajajaja ….digo… que estén en mis historias –dijo ella riendo maléficamente

**Dean no esperó nada y empezó a dispararle, pero Sam le desvió, las balas quedaron en la pared. Sam vio enojado a su hermano.**

**-**¿disparar primero y preguntar después? –dijo la chica

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso? –dijo Sam formulando la pregunta de Dean

-¡yo lo sé todo sobre ustedes! –exclamó la chica -¡soy su fan!

-¡¿nuestra fan? –dijeron los dos sin creerle

-sii, adoro las historias hurt que escribe la gente sobre ustedes –exclamó toda loca

-¿Qué es eso de hurt? –preguntó Sam

-mmm heridas, muerte, ect. Sangre y sufrimiento de uno de los hermanitos -

-hay que matarla –dijo Dean cargando el arma

-wooo… espera –dijo Sam -¿Por qué haces esto?

**La chica no supo que responder, solo se limitó a levantar los hombros. Luego de la nada, la pared de la cabaña fue hecha trizas por una ventisca inexplicable. De la nada aparecieron varios hombres lobo.**

**-**espero que se diviertan, en especial tu –dijo señalando a Dean

-¡perra maldita hija…! –Exclamó Dean

**Ahora si que estaban en problemas…**

**XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Hola a todos!**

**Disculpen la demora, pero no me salía el cap y luego mas tareas de parte de la U…. pero bueno ya ando aquí XD. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, (por cierto lo de los lobos no le estoy falseando el fic a nadie, verán en el próximo cap la razón de eso) de por si la fan no tiene nada de imaginacion…. ¿Qué creen? ¿esta loca o es malvada? ¿Qué pasará con los hermanitos ahora? Y lo mas importante ¿sobrevivirán?**

**Se que es un poco hurt, pero para el próximo…. La sangre saldrá de estas páginas muajajaja….cof….cof….**

**Queria introducirla a la incognita de esta alocada y maniática escritora…. O…solo será un momento….. ¿de verdad los matara?**

**Como ya me están sentenciando, les responderé en el prox cap, pero si puedo agradecer a: YohKo Bennington, ivannia316 y a riquitv (la autora) por sus lindos rr jajaja, prometo responderles en inbox XD**

**Saludos y que la musa los acompañe n_n **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disculpen la demora, la Universidad me tuvo atrapada como siempre y mas que nunca, pero ya estoy de vacaciones aquí actualizando n_n**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece, ni "había una vez" que le pertenece a Riquitv, pero pedí permiso (al menos a alguien) para continuar esta loca historia. XD**

**Había una vez…!Prolongado y Peligroso!**

**Capítulo IV: "El Ataque del Bloqueo Mental…. Parte I" **

_**Recapitulando…**_

-¡¿nuestra fan? –dijeron los dos sin creerle

-sii, adoro las historias hurt que escribe la gente sobre ustedes –exclamó toda loca

-¿Qué es eso de hurt? –preguntó Sam

-mmm heridas, muerte, ect. Sangre y sufrimiento de uno de los hermanitos -

-hay que matarla –dijo Dean cargando el arma

-wooo… espera –dijo Sam -¿Por qué haces esto?

**La chica no supo que responder, solo se limitó a levantar los hombros. Luego de la nada, la pared de la cabaña fue hecha trizas por una ventisca inexplicable. De la nada aparecieron varios hombres lobo.**

**-**espero que se diviertan, en especial tu –dijo señalando a Dean

-¡perra maldita hija…! –Exclamó Dean

**Ahora si que estaban en problemas…**

_**Ahora si al capítulo**_

**De por si ya todo se veía mal, y que tan mal les puede ir a los hermanitos….. mucho peor. Los lobos los vieron con cara de hambrientos, deseosos de comerse hasta los huesos de los winchester. Dean y Sam cargaron sus armas veloces, listos para matarlos, los hombres lobos se les tiraron encima, Dean y Sam se apartaron de un salto, disparándoles. Uno de los lobos más rápidos tomó a Dean y le rasgó el pecho con sus garras, lo lanzó contra la mesa, Dea se levantó a trompicones mientras la sangre salía a borbotones. Sam sacó su arma con balas de plata y le disparó al primero que tenía al frente, de reojo vio que Dean se agarraba el pecho mientras intentaba inútilmente de que parara la sangre. Otro lobo se sumó a la pelea y golpeó a Dean con fuerza, incrustándolo en la pared. Sam se encolerizó y les disparó. De la nada los lobos desaparecieron, y la chica veía ilusionada, extasiada toda la escena.**

**-**¡Dean! –corrió Sam a ver a Dean

-estoy bien –dijo Dean sujetándose el pecho

-si como no –dijo Sam con sarcasmo mientras lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie

-¡maldita bruja hija de…! –dijo Dean parando ya que había escupido sangre

-¡uy! ¡te ves tan… espeluznante bello Dean! –dijo la chica con una risa maquiavélica

**Sam levantó su arma para dispararle a esa chica. Dean lo vio de reojo, pero le detuvo.**

**-**¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? –dijo Sam

-espera, el insensato soy yo… ya lo pensé, mejor mátala –dijo Dean pensándoselo mejor

-si es que pueden –dijo la chica

**De la nada empezó a escribir, pero cuando sintió, Sam le había dado un balazo al cuaderno, y este no había cumplido lo que la chica había escrito. La chica empezó a sudar balas al ver lo sucedido.**

**-¡¿Cómo** pudieron hacer esto? –exclamó ella tratando de cerrar el agujero con su mano

-simple, un disparo estúpida –dijo Dean riendo

-con eso ya no harás más maldades –dijo Sam

-¡tontos! –exclamó la chica -¡si no logro terminar la historia, ustedes morirán!

-¡¿Qué? –dijeron los dos

-a ver explícate –dijo Sam

-dedúcelo –dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta –cuando lo hayas pensado bien, búscame en el bosque –

-¡espera! –dijo Sam tomándola de la muñeca -¡no te vas hasta que nos expliques y resolvamos esto –

-¡no! ¡ustedes arruinaron todo! –dijo la chica

-tu eres la loca –dijo Dean de mal humor, se sentó en una silla –explícate bruja antes de que te mate –dijo levantando el arma cargada

-ok tranquilos –dijo la chica suspirando –lo que pasa es que…. No he terminado la historia, y se queda en un momento malo, muy malo –dijo ella viendo al suelo nerviosa

-¿Qué tal malo? –preguntó Sam

-lo que paso ahora multiplíquenlo por mil –dijo ella

-ok, te mato bruja –dijo Dean apuntándole

-woo espera Dean –dijo Sam -¿hay alguna forma de detener todo esto?

-no se, sin el cuaderno es imposible –dijo la chica

-bien Samanta, hoy si la has cagado –dijo Dean

-si como no –dijo Sam mientras lo veía a muerte –pero por ahora tengo que curarte

-amarra a esa bruja, que si no se nos escapa –dijo Dean agarrándose el pecho

**Sam amarró a la chica, luego la dejó a la vista mientras atendía a regañadientes a Dean. De la nada, las paredes empezaron a temblar. La chica se quedó un momento pensativa.**

**-**¿Qué rayos está pasando? –dijo Dean

-oh oh –dijo la chica

-¿oh oh? –dijo Sam pensando en lo peor

**De la nada, las paredes se hicieron polvo, Sam tomó a Dean por el hombro y paró a la chica y los tres salieron corriendo del lugar, de la nada vieron que tres mujeres con escote había llegado, tenían una pinta de ser demonios, los tres tragaron saliva al ver eso.**

**-**bruja, tienes tu sentencia firmada –dijo Dean mientras cargaba el arma

**-XD-XD-XD-X)-XS-XD**

**Hola a todos!**

**Lamento la demora tan larga, la U me tuvo atrapada y el título si hizo honor en mi cabeza, y total que ahora que estoy de floja pude continuar esta historia. Ya extrañaba escribirla. N_n**

**Bueno, creo que hoy si los tres están en una situación muy mala, esperemos que puedan salir bien…. Porque la chica hoy si que los metió en problemas.**

**Gracias a:**

riquitv: jejeje si es cierto lo que dices, pero bueno, la vida es de locuras jajajaja, saludos y siempre gracias por el permiso de continuar tu historia, espero quete haya agradado este cap chiquito n_n

YohKo Bennington: hasta pude sentir tu risa maquiavélica con la frase que sufran jajajajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado esta historia, saludos y espero tu comentario como siempre XDXD

ivannia316: hola"! espero que te haya gustado este cap y gracias por tu review

Jedah Sparda: jejejejeje gracias n_n, y si pobre Dean XD, pero bueno, es por el bien de mi mente muajajaja jajaja graca y espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a los que me leen y me dejaron en favoritos y en alertas, hoy yo digo que no me desaparezco por tanto tiempo, pero perdonen pero si me llevo la encrucijada n_n

Gracias a todos por leerme y que la musa os acompañe n_n


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece, ni "había una vez" que le pertenece a Riquitv, pero pedí permiso (al menos a alguien) para continuar esta loca historia. XD**

**Había una vez…!Prolongado y Peligroso!**

**Capítulo V: "El Ataque del Bloqueo Mental…. Parte II" **

_**Recapitulando…**_

_**Sam le había dado un balazo al cuaderno de la chica.**_

_**Sam amarró a la chica, luego la dejó a la vista mientras atendía a regañadientes a Dean. De la nada, las paredes empezaron a temblar. La chica se quedó un momento pensativa.**_

_-¿Qué rayos está pasando? –dijo Dean_

_-oh oh –dijo la chica_

_-¿oh oh? –dijo Sam pensando en lo peor_

_**De la nada, las paredes se hicieron polvo, Sam tomó a Dean por el hombro y paró a la chica y los tres salieron corriendo del lugar, de la nada vieron que tres mujeres con escote había llegado, tenían una pinta de ser demonios, los tres tragaron saliva al ver eso.**_

_-bruja, tienes tu sentencia firmada –dijo Dean mientras cargaba el arma_

_**Ahora si al capítulo….**_

**-¿**corremos o las enfrentamos? –preguntó Sam

-las enfrentamos –dijo Dean empezando a dispararles mientras se agarraba el pecho por el dolor

-¡oh que he hecho! –exclamó la chica angustiada

-¿y todavía lo preguntas? –dijo Dean irónico

-¡al suelo! –exclamó ella

**Las tres demonios pasaron por encima de ellos volando, cayendo unos metros atrás. Los tres se levantaron rápidamente, pero las tres demonios ya habían desaparecido.**

**-**explícanos porque desparecieron –dijo Sam

-ehhh… se me fue la inspiración y no sabía que mas escribir –dijo ella riendo nerviosamente

-¿y que mas escribiste? Bruja –quiso saber Dean

-a ver.. . –ella cerró sus ojos por un momento –ellas desaparecen, luego deje un espacio en blanco y luego escribí … jejeje –rió de nuevo emocionada

**Dean cayó al suelo, agitado y cansado, los dos la vieron como si la quisieran matar… y si las miradas matasen…**

**-**calma –dijo la chica –yo no escribí sobre eso… -

-¿Cómo que no? Por tu culpa mi hermano está herido –dijo Sam enojado

-lo se, y me disculpo, pero así es mi naturaleza, yo… -ella rió sádicamente con lo último

-¡nada! Me oyes bruja ¡nada justifica lo que has hecho! –dijo Dean

-ehh jejeje amo como dices las cosas –dijo ella emocionada

-no tienes remedio –dijo Sam

-a ver… ¿Por qué no solo la matamos? Al fin de cuentas, asi termina todo esto –dijo Dean apuntándole

-podría funcionar –dijo Sam pensándolo bien -¿pero si no fuera la solución?

-¡Noooooo! –exclamó ella asustada –si me matan, ustedes mueren –

-¡¿Qué? ¡Explícate maldita bruja que ya me tienes harto! –estalló Dean

-¡yo puse en el cuaderno que si ustedes me mataban, las cosas no pararían hasta que estuvieran muertos! –exclamó la chica con miedo

-pensaste en todo ¿eh? –dijo Sam enojado

-solo se me había ocurrido como parte de la historia –respondió inocentemente

-¿Cuál sería la solución a todo esto? –preguntó Dean

-hay que pensar en como inicio todo, lo primero apareciste y todo estaba escrito ya ¿verdad? –dijo Sam

-si –respondió la chica

-en la forma en que se dieron las cosas fue porque lo escribiste unos minutos antes ¿no? –dijo Sam

-exacto –dijo la chica

-y si escribieras y cambiaras lo que está pasando ahora… podríamos terminar con todo esto-dijo Sam

-lo cual no es posible porque Samantha destruyó nuestro pasaporte de salida de estupilandia –dijo Dean

-no me jodas –dijo Sam

-pero…. ¿Qué pasaría con todo lo que está escrito? –dijo Dean

-tiene que cumplirse ¿no? –dijo Sam

-si –dijo la chica –todo lo que escribí se esta cumpliendo –

-ok…. ¿Que es lo que pasará ahora? ¿y porque rayos no hemos sido atacados? –dijo Dean

-ella dijo que había dejado un espacio en blanco, eso debe de ser un tiempo sin nada –dijo Sam

-¿y que pasa después de eso? –preguntó Dean a la chica

-ehh… los van a atacar perros infernales –dijo la chica cubriéndose con los brazos

-¡¿Qué? Tienes una mierda de imaginación, bruja –dijo Dean enojado

-¡eso fue por bloqueo mental! No tenía idea de cómo seguir y simplemente puse ideas al azar –contestó la chica asustada

-a todo esto… ¿no podrías simplemente escribir lo que sigue sin matarnos o herirnos? –dijo Sam –en otro cuaderno, claro –

-el problema es que no se donde me quedé o se quedo la historia –dijo ella confundida –solo se que tenemos que salir huyendo de aquí –

-¿y eso porque? –dijo Dean mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de su hermano

-¡por eso!-exclamó la chica señalando el cielo

**De la nada, un tornado empezó a formarse en ese lugar a pesar de que era área boscosa. Los tres miraron asustados el tornado. La fuerza del viento ya estaba haciendo estragos en el lugar.**

**-**¡larguémonos de aquí! -exclamó Sam

**Los tres se movieron hacia el impala, pero a la hora de que querían entrar, este desapareció.**

**-¡**hiciste desaparecer mi auto! –estalló Dean –ahora, ¡o lo traes de vuelta sano y salvo y arreglas todo esto o te meto un balazo en la frente ahora mismo! –

**De la nada, un gran tronco se dirigió hacia ellos, golpeando a Dean en el costado, haciéndole sangrar. La chica ya no sabía si aterrarse o emocionarse… En eso recordó algo, y jaló a ambos, mas bien Sam arrastraba a Dean hacia la parte interna del bosque, pero sin antes pasar por el cuaderno agujereado, que por alguna razón el viento no se lo había llevado aún. Caminaron por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a una cabaña, donde estaba todo tranquilo. Entraron en ella corriendo. Sam depositó a Dean en una de las dos camas que había en el lugar, empezó a revisarle la herida.**

**-**estoy bien Samanta –dijo Dean de mal humor

-si como no –dijo Sam –a ver… ve si hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios –

-claro –dijo ella corriendo a buscarlo, cuando lo encontró –aquí está –

**Sam terminó de curarle la herida y se la vendó, luego lo dejó sentado y encaró a la chica.**

**-**¡por tu culpa mi hermano está en ese estado! –dijo Sam enojado –ahora dime ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

-porque recordé que aquí regresaba cada vez que desaparecía delante de ustedes, y nada pasaba mientras escribía –dijo la chica

-a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Sam

-para que le preguntas? –dijo Dean –su nombre es bruja –

-¡no me llames así! –dijo la chica algo disgustada

-es lo menos que te mereces bruja –dijo Dean

-ya Dean, ¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo Sam

-Lucy –dijo la chica

-Lucifer querrás decir –dijo Dean

-¡Dean! No seas así con ella –lo regañó Sam

-de veras que lo siento –dijo ella agachando la mirada

-no te creo bruja –dijo Dean

-y ahí vamos de nuevo, ¿no podrías dejarle de llamar asi? –dijo Sam

-nah, le va bien, además ¿en que te afecta que le llame así? –dijo Dean –de plano que te gustó

-cállate Dean –dijo Sam

**De la nada, el techo de la cabaña desapareció, dejando pasar un viento helado suave. Sam tomó el cuaderno de la chica y lo empezó a revisar rápidamente, llegando a la parte en donde se encontraban ellos. Pero ya no había nada.**

**-**¿Qué? ¿no escribiste sobre esto? –dijo Sam

-no, desde que apareció el tornado no seguimos la historia –dijo la chica

-eso quiere decir que…. –dijo Dean

-estamos en problemas –dijo Sam

-como si no lo estuviéramos ahora –dijo Dean con ironía

-ese no es el punto Dean, no hay un punto de referencia en donde nos podamos guiar para escapar de todo esto –dijo Sam

-¿ahora que hacemos? –preguntó Dean

-no lo sé –dijo Sam

**-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Ok…. No es un capitulo hurt pero necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas, pero ahora están mas perdidos que antes, y solo esto les pasa a los lindos hermanitos Winchester, se revelo el nombre de la narradora y encima, no saben porque siguen ocurriendo las cosas, ¿sobrevivirán? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de esta loca historia.**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews que me ayudan a avanzar con esta historia, les pido disculpas ya que por motivos de vacaciones salí de viaje y solo lo escribí en el cuaderno, aparte al regresar me costó o me está costando digitalizar todas las historias, y con esta mas, pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Hasta entonces, que la musa os acompañe n_n**


End file.
